naruto chocolate
by killerbee12
Summary: when naruto's and obito's special moves collide it causes a dimensional tear in the universe and throws team 7 into a new dimenstion which happens to be none other then trouble chocolate where they are favorite characters caocao and the gang. what wil happen. will sauske go mad over the two idiots. will debraoh and murakata have a effect on sakura and sauske i dont know find out.
1. Chapter 1

hello people its killerbee12 this is my first fanfict so plz comment on where i messed up

you always mess up fruit loop

me: "who you calling fruit loop duck face"

sauske: "what did you just say!"

me: "you heard me dont make me call sakura in here"

sauske gets overtaking in fright "no anything but that"

me: "oh sakura a certain boy is here"

in the distance "SAUSKE!"

sauske: "DAMN YOU KILLER!"

a pink thing thing flys by me and tackles sauske

me: "hehehehe i dont own trouble chocolate or naru-"

"did you say chocalate"

me: "aw man i run away'

caocao: "get back here with my chocolate", he screams while running after me

me: "i dont have chocolateI"

we run of into the distances

naruto walks in "woah for a author he can run". "anyway ill take over killerbee". "killbee12 dosent own naruto or trouble chocolate they are own by there own companies on with the fic"

 _() mental talk_  
 _ **() author talk  
justsu or spell  
**_ **kuruma talk  
 _flashback_**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

a new world

naruto looks dead at obito with hatred this man alone has defeat every ninja excluding him _**( sorry sauske lovers naruto is facing him alone in this one)**_ **"we need to finish this kit".** _(_ _"right kurama"),_ naruto answers back, naruto pores all his chakra into this one justsu. _("kurama you ready")._ **"hell yeah kit",** he answers back **tailed beast rasengun** he chargers obito. "its useless you cant touch me", obito anwsers. **kamui** he teleports away from naruto and naruto attack crashes into the ground and causes a massive earthquake. _ **(seriously who idea was it to make him the most op charcter in here)**_ "i told you", obito says "you cant hit me". naruto smiles and poofs into smoke. "what" obito says. "you where wrong" obito turns around **"tailed-beast rasengun"** naruto pushes it into obito's stomach and it explodes and a tear appears in the dimenstion and starts to suck naruto in "no"! sakura screams and runs to naruto. sauske sees sakura running to naruto and he sees a tear sucking naruto in he limps to him "naruto you idiot", it sucks team 7 in and the tears vanishes. team 7 isnt in there universe anymore

naruto wakes up and rises up "( _where am i)"_ he asked himself and looks around and sees sauske and sakura in beds then naruto hears a door opening and lays back down time for some eavsdropping and pretends hes sleep the door opens and naruto hears two men walk in then they start talking. "huh there still asleep", said the youngest. "yes no thanks to you", said a older man. "what did i do"? the youger man asked, "you sneezed during a spell again caocao"!, said the older man. **"huh a spell"** naruto says to himself. "well im sorry you shouldnt have left a bar of chocolate laying around again", ghana! naruto rises up unable to stand it anymore. "oh so your awake". "yep and just who are you guys", naruto asked. "im ghana an the boy behind me is my student caocao the most ungratful person in the magic world". "hey" caocao says. "can you tell how you ended up in my classroom mister" "naruto, naruto uzumaki kohona number one knucklehead ninja", he says smiling. "well mister naruto uzumaki can you tell me how you got here"' ghana asked. _**(he shouldnt have said that)**_

2 hours of explaining later

"...and that is how i got here" he looks at them to find them asleep he clears his throat and they both wake up "i wasnt sleep i was resting my eyes", they both say at the same time. "yea sure you where". "so you where fighting this obito guy and you did a really strong move and caused a tear in the dimenstion",ghana said. pretty much though my move isnt that powerful i dont think" naruto answers. ghana looks dead at caocao, "what caocao", asked. "you see you caused him to be here you buffoon", what caocao and naruto exclaim. "you cant be serious naruto" asked. let me tell how it happen it was yesterday around 3:00 pm when i decided i was going to teach caocao a teleporting spell...

 _ **flashback**_

caocao im going to teach a very hard spell-" caocao giggles ,"you said hard" "enough caocao" ghana countines "you need to get serious about this". "i am going to teach a very hared spell call teleportion. "you need to watch and please for the love of the all might dont sneeze again" ghana said. i wont make any promises", caocao answered" _(sigh he is a real pain in the ass) **(you dont say)**_ "anyway here is the circle i drew", caocao looks down and sees the circle . now dont do anything to break the circle got it". "yea sure", caocao answered. "momo del gato "ghana begins to chant caocao sits in a chair and hears something break and sees a chocalate bar in the seat and he smiles and he picks it up and eats it. _**(oh boy this isnt going to end well)**_ then caocao starts to walk around drunk _ **(oh and FYI he gets drunk off chocolate just to clear that up)**_ "gogo you gita", ghana countines. he sees the circle and his noise starts iching and he sneezes. and it blows away a part of the circle "momo teleport-" "nooooooo! caocao you did it again", ghana exclaimed a bright light engulfs the room and a explosion happens and it sends them flying into the wall "caocao im going to kill you" he falls to the ground and caocao falls down into some chairs "huh" ghana notices a group of kids around caocao age laying in the half circle. he sees there in bad shape and picks two of them up and looks at the third and sees the boy has whiskers like a fox", caocao grab the blond one and go to the infirmary. caocao gets out of the pile of chairs and walks over to the boy and picks him "boy your heavy", he says while he struggles to carry him. they make it to the nurses station and drops them off and ghana says "can you take care of them till i get back, i have to deal with someone" he looks at caocao with a evil face caocao screams like a girl and runs get "back here CAOCAO"

flashback end

"...and so thats how you came here", ghana smiles. HE DID WHAT someone exclaims and something pink flys past naruto and ghana and grabs caocao and starts beating him "you punch punch "sent punch punch "me to a another dimenstion" "wow sakura calm down he didint meant to", naruto said. "oh did he", the now named sakura said. he has a a problem with chocolate he gets drunk from the stuff _**(really now i thought he got high)**_ sakura stop hitting him the blacked haired one rises up and glares at ghana with distrust. well now that you are all up how about we go get something to eat im buying", ghana said. naruto light up can it be ramen sure it can yes naruto raises his fist into the air at the same time caocao does. well lets go.

* * *

finally first chapter done yay

oh will you come off it already

me: sauske dont make me call sakura agai

sauske: no dont i beg of you

Me: okay well now that we hav-

oh can i be with papaya in the next chapter plz

oh no plz dont a man in a black cape appears out of nowhere

me: i wont papaya and big-bang i must follow trouble chocolate storyline

big-bang: okay

everyone except sauske: bye bye now


	2. Chapter 2

**hello killerbee here again and im happy to say that i have got new ideas yay**

 **naruto: can i be hokage**

 **me: no naruto i cant do that**

 **naruto: yes you can your just lazy**

 **me: yep i lazy and i control the story i could stop making chapters you know**

 **sauske: you wont because you need others to tell if you are good or not**

 **Me: its called reviews idiot and for your in- sakura punches me into the wall**

 **sakura: sauske is not a idiot**

 **big-bang: i guess ill start it off killebee12 dosent own naruto or trouble chocolate the are own by the respected owners**

 **caocao and hinano: on with the fic.**

 _()mind  
 **()author  
**_ **jutsu/spell  
 _kurama talk_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **the invashen of the machines**

"man that was good naruto and caocao", said at the same time. there are 30 bowls stack high on the table and a very happy cheif is getting the money from a very sad ghana. sakura and sauske are shocked not because of naruto mind you there use to his eating disorder but they didnt expect to see another just like him. naruto and caocao give each other a high five "that was the best ramen ever caocao", naruto exclaim. "if you thing thats good you should taste hinano's you will die of pleasure", caocao responded. the group gets up and walks out of the shop and walks back to the school on the way the run into big-bang, papaya, truffle and hinano. "caocao", hinano exclaims and tackles him to the ground. caocao groans in pain ( _ **oh yea did fail to mention that hinano is doll that is possed by a tree spirt so thats got to hurt. think of a log coming at you at the speed of lion and i will not explain how a doll got possed by a tree spirit watch the anime people.)**_ "hinano your crushing me", caocao said wheezing. "oh", hinano gets up and says "your welcome" in a very cheerful voice. _(curse you caocao you get all the attetion from hinano),_ truffle said to himself. "so who is this pretty little thing", big-bang points at sakura and makes her blush. "that would be sakura, and this is her teamates the black haired one is sauske". "he kind looks like truffle", big-bang whispered to papaya. "yes now that i look closely he does look like him i wonder if he acts like him too", papaya whisperd back under a umbrella . and the blond one is- "naruto uzumaki konoha's number one knuckle headed ninja". big-bang, papaya, truffle, and ghana all said to themselfs ( _"he is another caocao"!)_ "so caocao where do you live", asked naruto. "ill show you", caocao answer and lead naruto, sauske, and sakura down the street to a store and walks in followed by team 7. caocao opens the door and lets them see his apartment which is supriseling clean( thanks to hinano) "so this is where i live and so does hinano", caocao says. now mind you three diffrent reactions happend in three seconds. the first was naruto who got perverted thoughts and nose bleeded to the ground, the second was supriseingly sauske who looked like he was out of breath, and last but not least sakura pasted out, a line of blood comes out her nose.( so it seems sakura has a perverted mind also) "anywho you three will be staying with caocao until we find you a place to live", ghana said out of nowhere. sakura just gained back her consciousness she hears this and faints again. naruto and sauske jaws drop. caocao phone rings "hold on everyone hello... what... machines wher... will be right there", caocao hangs up "truffle says there are machinces attacking the school we must go and help", caocao runs out the store followed by naruto,sauske carrying sakura, and ghana run to the school

 _ **30 minutes of running later**_

"phew we made it and look the machines are right there", ghana points. "yes finally" caocao says almost out of breath "im about to die". "hey who are the those people in tights" asked naruto. (he should keep his mouth shut) "im sardine, im wheat, im mint, im debraoh, and im captin murakata and we are the smat force" a explosion appears behind them _**( okay ill be the first to say gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!)**_ "woah do the need they really need the explosion", naruto asks. "oh it gets better", ghana says giggling. a machine shoots at deborah and she goes flying "captin murukata!" "Debraoh!" he runs and catchs her "oh captin murukata you saved me again". "i wil always save you my turtle dove". "oh captin murukata", "debraoh", "captin murakata", "debraoh" a ocean with a setting sun appears in the background and the are on the beach "i will spend eternity with you my love" _**( oh my god someone please stop this madness)**_ a machine aims at them and shoots a missle at them and the dodge and runs away from the machine _**(thank you machine**_ ) sakura and sauske look at each other and looks away quickly sakura blushing and sauske looking pissed _**( he always looks like that)**_ naruto, caocao, and ghana is on the ground rolling with laughter _ **(i would laugh to seeing that they had it coming, torchering me by doing it in every episode they deserve that)**_ caocao hears a battle cry and sees truffle in a jet yelling like a banshee flying around and shooting at the machines doing qoutes from moves. "is he okay", sakura ask recovering from the debeorah and murakata thing. "yea he is always like that", caocao answers. "oh look its big-bang", ghana points at a green man swing a metal telephone yelling "your not hurting my papaya", he says in a deep muscaliur voice _ **( seriously when he is mad he is like the hulk times**_ ** _two. oh yea and fyi big-bang is gay if you havent noticed._** **)** in school a certain person comes out of the coffin and says to bright and goes back in. "oh no caocao the have hinano", ghana points at a big machine and sees hinano screaming. caocao runs at the machine naruto and the rest try to follow but ghana holds them back, "that would be a bad idea on your part". "how so what can that weakling of a human do", sauske asked. _**(anyone senseing a vegeta in here)** _ "you will see", ghana says smiling. caocao pulls out a peice of chocolate and eats then gets super drunk and walks up to the machine and says slurring "put her down right now or i will destroy *hic* you". the machine looks down and shakes it head saying no _**(wrong move)**_ dark clouds start forming around the machine and thunder cracks and caocao says slurring "your gonna *hic* pay *hic* now". "mogato el lightingyo" a bolt of lighting strikes the machine and the machine starts malfuctioning. _**( you dont say)** _ it drops hinano and it explodes. hinano lands on caocao utterly crushing him knocking him out she gets up and looks down and starts shaking caocao saying "caocao" "caocao" "i got chocolate". he wakes up quickly and says, "where" he sees hinano and dosent see any chocolate. "hinano dont trick me like that", caocao says. "your welcome", she says cheerfully. naruto, sauske, and sakura looks stunned "how can he do that ill tell you later right now we have to get you five back to caocao place", ghana says as caocao and hinano walks up _**(how come they have not notice that hinano is made from wood).**_ "okay lets go home", caocao says tiredly "your welcome" hinano says they all walk back to caocao's apartment.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

we find are band of misfits all fast asleep sakura and hinano in the bed and sauske, naruto, and caocao are on the floor and ghana on the table yes a very peaceful sleep they are having. "so this is naruto" a strange person says "you have to admet he is cute with his little fox whiskers" huh red bean. "i know green tea", the now named red bean says "imagine him as are husband we would have a hot guy and are comedy act and we will be rich" said the now named green tea. till we meet my cute fox" red bean and green tea walk away thing happy thoughts.

* * *

wow another one done im on a roll nothng shall stop me now hahahahhahaahaha kathonk

sauske: nice shot ghana

ghana: why thank you

caocao: well another chapter done i wonder what will happen next

sakura: rule number 1 about being a reader excpect the unexcpected

everyone excpt me: bye now


End file.
